slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20151217201940/@comment-27436478-20151221160030
Jeszcze bardziej chore, omg. XDDD A no, i podrzucam Kisielka. c; Kisiel: Nieźle jak na ciebie. Płaska decho. (Szyderczy uśmiech.) Su: Y, odwołaj to, czerwonowłosy gorylu. Kisiel: Ślicznie się denerwujesz. Su: Możliwe. Alexy: Hej, nie chce wam przerywać, ale Delaney... Su: (Alexy?! Co on tu robi?!) Kisiel: Ej ty, niebieska czupryna! Podglądałeś nas? Alexy: Nie sądziłem, Kastiel, że umiesz tak całować. Może mnie też byś pocałował, hymm? Kisiel: ...Nie jestem pedałem. Alexy: Powiedziałbym "szkoda", ale lubię swoją twarz, gdy nie ma na niej siniaków. Kisiel: To spadaj. Su: (Atmosfera robi się gorąca...) Idziemy? Kisiel: Chyba musimy?! Su: (Jejciu, jakie to było oschłe i niemiłe... Przecież Kastiel sie nie zmieni...) - sala gimnastyczna - To samo, Delaney & dialog z Pyrką. Priya: A tak się bałaś, że Kastiel ciebie nie chce... Su: Już każdy o tym wie?! Priya: Nie. Jednak przyszliście razem i to z Alexym, który jest taki szczęśliwy. Nic innego by się nie mogłoby przydarzyć. No i sama się do tego przyznałaś, hah! Su: Ja, głupia... Priya: Jak było? Su: Pocałunek jak... Ehh, no dobra, było niesamowicie! Nie sądziłam, że Kastiel jest w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Priya: Teraz będzie prawdziwy fight o Kastiela! Su: O co ci chodzi? Priya: Popatrz. (Wskazała na Amber, która była wyraźne zdenerwowana.) Oj, jest z tobą źle, to Amber... Su: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...? Priya: Cśś, tak myślę. Faraz: Su, Priya, przeszkadzam wam? Su: Nie, przepraszamy. Faraz: Tak jak mówiłem, organizujemy wymianę uczniowską do liceum sportowego. Weźmie udział każdy, mamy pięć kategorii: siatkową, koszykarską, piłke nożną, tennisową i surfingową. Musicie wybrać jedną z nich. Dziękuję za uwagę, rozejdźcie się do klas. Su: (Kurcze! Nie wiem o czym pan Farazowski mówił! Wiem tylko o wymianie i kategoriach. Muszę się dowiedzieć więcej.) - korytarz, 1 piętro - Roza: Su! Su: Roza? Co z tobą? Roza: Byłam u dentysty (o ironio XDDD), zdążyłam jedynie na apel. Jak było wczoraj? Su: Źle. Mój tata przegonił Kastiela i dał mu do zrozumienia, że najchętniej wyczyściłby nim ulicę. Roza: Nie wierzę, tyle starań na nic... Su: Nie do końca. Roza: To znaczy? Su: Dziś, ja i Kastiel, no wiesz, pocałował mnie. Roza: (Reklama pasty do zębów) Aww! Aww! Su! Su! Ty! I Kastiel! Będzie para! Na 100%! Jejciu, już was shippuję! Jaki chcesz kolor sukni ślubnej?! Delaney: Chyba mam już ochotnika na kozę... Roza: Ale, proszę pani... Delaney: Bez dyskusji. Dzisiaj zostajesz w szkole. Roza: (Westchnęła i poszła za Delaney.) Su: (Od tamtego czasu nie gadałam z Kastielem. Chyba się zdenerwował słowami Alexy'ego. Najpierw pogadam z nim, a potem poszukam Kastiela.) - szwędamy się milion lat, pojawia się Alexy - Alexy: O, Su! Su: Alexy, Kastiela chyba trochę zdenerwowało to co powiedziałeś... Alexy: Wiem, dziś każdego zabija wzrokiem... A to był tylko żart. Su: Rozumiem. Ale to nie było śmieszne... Alexy: Było! "Ale ja nie jestem pedałem!" (Naśladował jego głos.) Chciałem złagodzić sytuację. Przecież się tym mocno stresował... Su: Ty wiedziałeś?! Alexy: Przerwy od wf-u są najlepsze, hah! Su: Dobra... Gdzie on jest? Alexy: Nie mam pojęcia. Ja spadam, cześć! Su: (Muszę popytać innych osób o miejsce pobytu Kastiela. Może jeszcze popytam ich o ten nowy event?) - po milione osób po drodze - Su: Ah, tu jesteś. Kisiel: Tak, tu. Śmieszy cię to, co powiedział Alexy, no nie? Su: Powiedział Kastiel, mistrz sarkazmu... Kisiel: Po co się przyjaźnisz z takimi idiotami? Su: Idiotami?! Jak możesz... Kisiel: Nie zależy ci? Su: (Zamurowało mnie.) Nie masz prawo na mnie wywierać presji! Kisiel: Mi zależy, ale skoro tobie nie... Su: (Wyszedł z sali trzakając drzwiami. Naprawdę tak to znosi?) Szczerze te wersje to będzie ten sam szablon, ale dialogi przystosowane do chłopaków. ;p